Brahman Brothers
(both) |birth_place=Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |billed = |resides = |trainer= |debut=11 May 2002 |retired = |}} Shu Sato and Kei Sato (both born on 5 July 1977 in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan) are identical twins, and wrestlers for the Big Japan Pro Wrestling promotion. They are former UWA World Tag Team Champions and WEW Hardcore Tag Team Champions and former 3 times Tohoku Tag Team Champions. They have also been in El Dorado Wrestling as co-leaders of the HELL DEMONS faction. Careers The twin brothers originally debuted as the masked Syachihoko Machines. In 2002 on T2P's last show, they unmasked and went to the Toryumon X promotion. They joined up with Taiji Ishimori and became known as the Sailor Boys. They then jumped to Michinoku Pro and continued using their Sailor Boy gimmicks. In 2005, they would both turn heel and joined the STONED faction, created by Kagetora. Their new heel style has caused them to become violent and weapon-friendly. This set them up with their new Brahman characters. In Michinoku Pro the Sato brothers defeated Kaientai Dojo's Shiori Asahi and Makoto Oishi to win the Tohoku Tag Team Championship on 10 June 2006. There championship reign was short lived as they lost the championship 37 days later to Osaka Pro Wrestling's Flash Moon and Tigers Mask. Shu and Kei won the Tohoku Tag Team Championship for the second time by betting Flash Moon and Tigers Mask on 8 October 2006. The Sato's defended the Tohoku Tag Belts vs Osaka Pro's BillyKen Kid & Masamune on 9 March 2007 Shu pinned Masamune after hitting the Nazi Zombie. They lost the Tohoku Tag Team Belts on 21 April 2007 to Kagetora and Rasse. The Sato brothers have also been wrestling in HUSTLE as the Demon Spiders and the Neo Devil Pierroths. In El Dorado, they were initially members of the STONED faction. However, in a double betrayal, Takuya Sugawara betrayed both his own faction of Aagan Iisou and STONED leader KAGETORA taking STONED from KAGETORA and renaming it to the HELL DEMONS.The Brahman brothers won the UWA World Trios Championship with Maguro Ooma on 3 June 2006 and later vacated the belts. On 9 August 2007 The Brahman brothers and Takuya Sugawara defeated Toru Owashi, KAGETORA and Hercules Oosenga to win the vacant UWA World Trios Championship for the second time. The HELL DEMONS first defended the UWA World Trios Championship on 26 August 2007 by defeating Kaientai Dojo's Yuji Hino, Makoto Oishi and Shiori Asahi. The HELL DEMONS next defended the UWA World Trios Championship on 29 December 2007 by defeating brother YASSHI, Jumping Kid Okimoto and Dick Togo in a ladder match. At the end of the match Shu and Kei kicked Sugawara out of HELL DEMONS vacating The UWA World Trios Championship. Shu and Kei are currently the co-leaders of the HELL DEMONS. On 3 December 2008 the Brahman brothers won the UWA World Tag Team Championship from Tsutomu Oosugi & Hercules Oosenga. Shu & Kei beat The Great Sasuke & Yoshitsune on 18 January 2009 to win the Tohoku Tag Team Championship for the 3rd time and successfully defend the UWA World Tag Team Championship in a double title match. The Sato brothers are the first and only tag team to hold the UWA World Tag Team Championship and Tohoku Tag Team Championship at the same time. Shu and Kei lost the Tohoku Tag Team Championship on 15 March 2009 to Kesen Numajiro & Kinya Oyanagi. Shu and Kei have also been competing in Apache Pro-Wrestling making their first appearance on 19 February 2009 winning a match vs Takashi Sasaki and Jun Kasai and also on 16 March 2009 teaming up with Ken45° to take on Takashi Sasaki and Masashi Takeda in a Handicap Match Shu Kei and Ken45° got the win over Sasaki and Takeda the 2 matches were Apache Rules matches. Shu and Kei returned to Apache pro on 17 April 2009 to face the team of Takashi Sasaki & Tetsuhiro Kuroda Shu and Kei lost the match when Sasaki beat Kei. Shu & Kei won the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship on 6 May 2009 from Kaientai Dojo's YOSHIYA & Hardcore Kid Kojiro. Shu and Kei defended the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship on 9 June 2009 in 3 Way Match beating JOE & Quiet Storm and Daigoro Kashiwa & PSYCHO. On 26 August 2009 Shu & Kei successfully defended the UWA World Tag Team Championship vs Takuya Sugawara and Minoru Fujita. On 23 September 2009 Shu & Kei successfully defended the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship vs the team of Taishi Takizawa & Hiro Tonai. Shu and Kei will challenge Takeshi Minamino & Maguro Ooma on 13 February 2010 for the Tohoku Tag Team Championship. On December 27, 2012, the Brahmans made their debut for Wrestling New Classic (WNC), defeating Jiro Kuroshio and Yoshiaki Yago in a Hair vs. Hair Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, forcing Kuroshio to have his head shaved. In wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **''Double Muscle'' (Double reverse Muscle Buster) **''Murder Ride Show'' (Shu performs a diving crossbody from one turnbuckle followed by Kei performing a diving guillotine leg drop from the opposite turnbuckle) **''Syachihoko Clutch'' (Simultaneous crucifix pin and jackknife pin) *'Shu's finishing moves' **''Karma Drop of Hell'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) **''Nazi Zombie'' (Fisherman buster with the opponent's leg hooked around his neck) **''Zodiac'' (Running superkick) **''Zombie King'' (Leg hook sitout scoop slam piledriver) *'Kei's finishing moves' **''Blazer Kick'' (Superkick) **Hammerlock legsweep DDT **Roundhouse kick **''School Shooter'' (Sharpshooter) Factions *Sailor Boys (2002–2005) *Monster Army (2004–2006) (as The Neo Devil Pierrots and The Demon Spiders) *STONED (2005–2006) *HELL DEMONS (2007–2008) *Kowloon (2008–2012) *ASURA (2012–Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' :*BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*1Day Tag Tournament (2013) *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*DDT KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Gorgeous Matsuno *'El Dorado Wrestling' :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) - with Maguro Ooma and Takuya Sugawara *'Japan Indy Grand Prix' :*Best Unit Award (2012) *'Kaientai Dojo' :*WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' :*Tohoku Tag Team Championship (4 times) :*Futaritabi Tag Team League (2006) External links *Pro Wrestling El Dorado~The Next DOOR Project~ * Profile Category:2002 debuts Category:Japanese promotions teams and stables Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Fu-Ten Promotion alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team teams and stables